The Lone Wolf
by Cut The Dotted Line
Summary: Erica wasn't a complete loner, she had a 'kind of' friend. Now Derek wants her friend in his pack. Scott and Stiles play keep away all day, but will that be enough to save Nicole from the clutches of the Alpha? And why does Nicole always smell like blood? - Stiles/OC. And all kinds of fluffy goodness! AU. Hiatus, sorry.
1. Omega

Scott hated how he could smell things with his werewolf senses. Stiles thought it was cool that he always knew what was for lunch two hours before they were released for lunch break. There were other things too, like he knew Allison was moody because of being on her period, or that time Derek got shot with a wolf's bane laced bullet and man did he smell bad. However today was a little different.

Scott could smell blood as the quietest girl in his English class walked past his seat and sat in the seat in front of him. She had choppy blonde hair with blue in her bangs. Even though she had unusual hair she dressed in normal clothes, blue jeans, a t-shirt with a hoodie or jacket. She was pretty, but no one ever noticed her or if they did they made fun of her.

Erica sat down next to her and the quiet girl smiled at her friendlily. The only explanation Scott could come up with was that Derek had given her the bite. He wanted to tell her not to join them, but he felt like his words were in vain. Erica turned around and smiled at him sweetly.

"I thought you were mad at me," the girl said getting Erica's attention, "Or that you'd forgot about me like everyone else."

"Oh you know I could never forget you." Erica said smiling at her, "I actually have someone I'd like you to meet, Nicole."

"Really?" Nicole said with a smile.

"Yeah we can hang out again if you like my new friends." She said smiling happily. Nicole smiled almost sadly at her words. Scott knew he'd have to do something to keep her from meeting Derek.

He told Allison and Stiles in his next class about what he overheard. They agreed to help in keeping Nicole away from Derek, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica. Any class they had with her they sat next to her picked her as a lab partner, or project partner. She seemed happy to have someone pick her rather than her work with whoever was left over, or have to work by herself.

"Would you like to sit with us at lunch?" Scott asked after their group of three finished their project for history.

"Sure." She said smiling brightly.

"Awesome." Stiles said smiling at her, "Hey, if you don't mind me asking; how do you not have a thousand friends, because you seem like a really awesome person to me."

"I don't really like being social." She said and Stiles nodded. Nicole hadn't said anything unless she was spoken to or was correcting their mistakes. To them it was like she was trying her best not to talk to them.

"Why?" Scott asked and she shrugged.

"I enjoy the silence." She said playing with her pencil and not looking at them.

* * *

Nicole didn't say much the entire lunch period as she sat with them. Occasionally she'd nod to let you know she was listening or she'd be the only one to laugh at something Stiles would say. She didn't eat lunch at all, but she worked busily on a drawing in a sketch book.

"Hey, what are you drawing?" Allison asked Nicole smiled.

"I draw mostly the same thing." Nicole said flipping over to another page, "This is the finished product."

It was a drawing of a wolf howling up at the moon. The wolf looked real and had a ton of detail despite it being on a sketch book. She flipped another page and this one had two wolves. One wolf was on its back and the other was standing over it, flashing its teeth.

"I take it that you like wolves." Allison said and she nodded as she flipped back to the drawing she had been working on.

"Nicole." She looked up at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw Erica, "You want to sit with us?"

"Uh," she looked over where Erica nodded to Boyd and Isaac, "I will tomorrow, these guys asked me to sit with them today."

"Okay." She said and then smirked at Allison who smiled back frigidly. Erica turned around and walked away strutting as she went.

"I wonder if anyone is going to tell her that her skirt is caught in her underwear." Lydia said and everyone at the table snickered except Nicole.

* * *

"Hey Nicole," Stiles threw his arm around her shoulders and she gave him a warning look that reminded him very much of Derek's. He let his arm fall and he just walked beside her. He saw the back of Derek's Camaro as he pulled out of the parking lot and Stiles relaxed a little. "Scott and I are doing a study group for history and we were wondering if you'd like to join."

"No, I have plans." She said walking away from him and over to her car.

"Wait!" he said as she opened her car door. She glared at him impatiently. "Can you at least listen to what we have to say?"

"Fine, but you'll have to talk to me on the way to my ballet class." She said and he blinked at her in surprise.

"You do ballet?" he said wondering if he had heard her correctly.

"Didn't I just say that?" she said angrily.

"Hey!" Scott said popping up out of nowhere, "I really need to talk to you!"

"I know Stiles informed me of that." She said annoyed, "I've got to go so you're going to have to either get in the car or do this later."

"Now is good." Stiles said pushing Scott toward her, "I'll follow you there and pick you up."

* * *

"It sounds like a good deal to me." Nicole said as she parked her car and Stiles pulled in behind her.

"What?" Scott said in shock at her words, "Did I not mention the werewolf Hunters with assault rifles?"

"You don't get it, do you?" She said looking at him as if she pitied him.

"No, please explain to me why it sounds like a good idea to join him." He said and she smiled a little, but it was still a sad smile.

"You're not an Omega even though you have no other werewolves in your pack." She said looking him in the eyes, "You don't get what it's like to be alone. Erica, Isaac, Boyd, and I do know what it's like." Scott was shocked to hear her saying something about an Omega since he hadn't mentioned them. She smiled at his silence a little happily. "I was born into a family of werewolves, and I watched every last one of them die in front of me. I am an Omega, and I'm going to join Derek Hale's pack."

She started to turn to get out of her car, but Scott grabbed her arm, "No. Don't join his pack, join mine." Scott couldn't believe he'd just called his group of friends his pack, but even Derek admitted that it was like a pack and that Scott was their Alpha. Nicole's grey eyes flashed a strange silver, rather than blue as she let a low growl out of her. Scott let go of her and she got out of her car.

"I'll think about your offer after I hear what Hale has to say." She said to him when he got out of her car and then smiled, "I might be able to teach you more about our kind anyway."

"Can I ask you something though?" he asked and she nodded, "Why do you smell like blood in the morning sometimes."

"Because some mornings are just more stressful than others." She said and then walked away leaving a confused Scott and Stiles behind.

* * *

Cut the Dotted Line: I hope you enjoyed that. I like to get my readers opinion so I want to know if you want this to be a Derek/OC story or Stiles/OC story. I need to know by the time I post the 3rd chapter. I'll probably post the 2nd chapter tomorrow or the next day... unless I forget. Oh and I'd love to hear what you thought about this story so REVIEW~! Please? Or favorite and Alert? And remember to Cut The Dotted Line~!


	2. Pack Choice

Nicole could smell the Alpha before she opened her car door. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd's scent were thick around the old abandon ware house as well. She had smelled his scent when he was a beta around the school, but she had never actually bumped into him.

Erica appeared seemingly out of nowhere, but in reality Nicole had already heard her. So many years hiding her inner wolf and pushing away her instincts that it was like a heavy burden had been lifted from her as she let go. Erica seemed oblivious as usual to her being a werewolf. However, she knew that Derek wouldn't be at all.

"Go on in." Erica said as they paused at the entrance of the ware house. Nicole could hear Erica's heart beating with excitement as she walked into the ware house.

The Alpha's scent got stronger as she walked, so much so that it was beginning to make her nervous. Her instincts were telling her that she needed to run because she was in someone else's territory, that he wasn't her Alpha, and he could kill her. Yet Nicole fought against her inner wolf and kept walking in the dimly lit ware house, although she could see pretty well.

He let himself be noisy as he jumped from somewhere above her and landed behind her. Nicole spun around and coming nose to chest with him. She could hear his heart beating calmly as hers beat spastically in comparison.

"Who turned you?" He said and she flinched from hearing his voice.

"I was born." Nicole was surprised by her fearless voice, because she was anything, but fearless.

"You're an Omega, did your pack abandon you?" he asked her and she shook her head. She still hadn't looked up at him and she was curious to see what he looked like.

"My family was killed when I was six years old." She said to him and then looked up at him. Her heart skipped a beat and she looked away. He was gorgeous and his eyes were a gentle hazel-blue.

A gentle finger under her chin lifted her face up to his line of vision. He studied her face and then just stared her in the eyes. It made her inner wolf want to look away since he was an Alpha and higher ranking than her by a long shot. She decided to just copy what he was doing and took in every detail of his face. That only helped making her more nervous, since she had never really been this close to any guy to really look at them. Then again she avoided making eye con tack with anyone.

He let go of her face and she averted her eyes. Nicole's inner wolf whimpered and submitted to his Alpha wolf even though he was showing her no aggression to her. He watched her closely as she took a step back from him. Her hands were shaking and she didn't understand why, if he was going to hurt her he would've done it by now.

"Will you join my pack?" He asked her softly, and in a gentle tone.

"I…" she sputtered nervously and he smiled a little, "… I'll think about it, but someone else wants me in their pack."

"What?" He almost growled and she flinched and whimpered out loud.

"S-Scott McCall asked me to join his pack." She said softly and he stood there frozen.

"Don't join his pack." He said to her and she wanted to say she wouldn't, but something stopped her. She didn't want to end up with a bullet in her head because she was caught by hunters. He let anyone in his pack run wild and if she could tell who was a werewolf in her school then what was stopping the hunters from figuring it out.

"I'll think about both of your offers." She said as her heart stopped pounding in fear, "I'll give you my answer by the end of this week or weekend."

Nicole walked past him with confidence she didn't have before she walked in. Derek just watched as the strangest woman he'd ever laid eyes on told him how it was going to be and left. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he wanted her to be in his pack. Derek needed her in his pack.

* * *

Scott looked up as Nicole stood in front of him and Stiles with her lunch tray. She smiled happily at them, "Can I sit with you guys again?" she asked. They nodded as she sat down.

"So, what happened when you went to see Derek?" Scott asked and she sighed.

"He asked me who turned me I told him I was born this way and then after telling him my family was dead he just stared at me forever and asked if I'd join his pack." She said smirking a little, "I told him that I'd think about it."

"So are you with us or are you going over to the dark side?" Stiles said and she laughed.

"Worry not young Jedi, Going to the dark side I am not." She said doing a horrible Yoda impression, but it still made Stiles laugh.

"Star Wars, really?" Erica said sitting down next to Nicole and then flashing a smile at Scott as Allison and Lydia made their way over to the table.

"What are you doing here?" Nicole said narrowing her eyes at Erica.

"I was told to keep an eye on you." She said and Nicole frowned.

"I'm not joining so you can just go back over to –" Nicole stopped talking as soon as she felt an arm snake around her shoulders. She glanced up to see Isaac smirking down at her. "If you want to keep that arm I highly advise you to move it."

"Or what?" he said to her and she smiled frighteningly cheerful at him.

"I'll do what I implied and remove it from your body." She said with a cheerfully psychopathic laugh. Isaac slowly removed his arm from her shoulders and stared, unsmiling, down at her.

"Can you freaks please leave, seriously?" Lydia said irritably, "Obviously no one wants you here."

"I want me here." Erica said to her even though she was mostly directing her words at Isaac.

"Okay, fine I'll sit with you today." Nicole said standing up and totally confusing everyone. She stomped over to where Boyd was sitting and trying not to laugh at the looks on the faces of everyone at the other table.

Erica and Isaac walked back over and sat with them without further annoying Scott's 'pack'. Scott knew something was just not right if Derek was making them do something like this. He was being too pursuant with her, but by him doing that it was driving her away from him and into Scott's pack.

* * *

Cut The Dotted Line: Gee thanks guys for telling me I posted the first chapter twice. You guys have been reading this and you had no idea what happened in this chapter. Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Thank you IComeInPeace for telling what I did wrong.


	3. Stolen Kisses

Nicole sat there glaring hatefully at the three betas that sat around her. She regretted her minor friendship with Erica since that let her know what days she didn't have ballet. They would hang out whenever Erica asked and Nicole would sit there and let her vent to her. The ice cream shop they were at was usually where they went on days like these, but Nicole didn't have the intense desire to beat the crap out of her back then.

"Why the hell does he want me in his pack so damn bad?" I finally asked and they looked back and forth at each other.

"He… he won't tell us." Isaac answered after another silence.

"I thought he was going to go hunt down McCall and kill him after we told him that you didn't pick him." Erica said resting her cheek in her palm.

"Speak of the werewolf." Nicole said smiling at she saw Stiles and Scott pull up in the jeep.

"Let me guess, you texted them under the table?" Erica said and Nicole smirked as Stiles and Scott walked in.

"No dip Sherlock." She said as she turned to Boyd who was sitting next to her, "Move unless you want to end up on the floor."

"I doubt –" he started until he felt claws on his arm.

"Move. Now." Nicole bared her teeth at him and he laughed.

"You really don't scare me." He said smiling down at her, "But seeing as we were told not to fight or hurt you, I'll move."

"Thank you." She said as Scott and Stiles walked over to them. Nicole slid out of the booth and bounced to her feet with a big smile at her newest friends. "You guys want ice cream?"

"Uh…" Scott looked at her with confusion and then back at Derek's pack.

"Ice cream shmice cream, I want a chilly dog." Stiles said and she laughed.

"'Ight, I'll buy." Nicole said dragging them to the register to order and then outside to Stiles' jeep.

"What was that all about?" Scott asked her and she sighed.

"They've been cornering me and following me for the past few days." She said to him, "You said that Derek wanted you in his pack right, was it this bad at first?"

"No, it was nothing like this." Scott said looking at the other pack as they sat in the booth and laughed, "He just convinced Erica to try to seduce me into joining him."

"The girl needs to seriously work on her skills of seduction." Stiles said before reaching for Nicole's double chocolate milkshake.

"Dude you better not drink all of my milkshake." She said as he gulped it down.

"Vie vont." He said around another bite of chilly dog.

"Good because you're driving me home." She said and Scott looked at her, "They kinda sorta kidnapped me this morning in that black Camaro over there, and they said they'd give me a ride home."

"So they lied to you." Scott said and Stiles deadpanned.

"No, Scott they took her home, she lives at the ice cream shop." He said sarcastically.

"I sure do." She said adding to the sarcasm.

"I meant as in you couldn't tell they were lying?" Scott said and she nodded.

"Then they were going to take you home, but… Derek had to tell them not to." Stiles said and she nodded.

"Why won't he just leave me alone?" She said reaching from the back and taking her milkshake away from Stiles, "You fib teller you drank it all and it was a large."

"I'll go buy two more." He said jumping out of his jeep and practically bouncing back into the shop on his sugar high.

"I'm going to try to find out why he won't leave you alone." Scott said as they watched Stiles bounce on his heels as he tried to hold still and wait for the milkshakes.

"Thanks." She said to him with a smile.

"Here is your milkshake my lady." Stiles said goofily, but it still made her laugh.

"Thank you my good sir." She said back with a laugh.

"Hey, do you want to play video games before we take you home?" Stiles asked wide eyed from the sugar rush.

"You'll have to teach me." She said with a weak smile, "I've never played video games."

Stiles gasped over exaggeratedly at her, "Then teach you I shall!"

"Aww tank you so much~!" she said in a silly little voice.

"_I'm surrounded by idiots."_ Scott thought as he face palmed.

* * *

"Hello?" Sheriff Stilinski answered his cell phone as he parked his car.

"_Hey it's Melissa."_ She said with a sigh, _"Scott still hasn't come home, can you run by your house and see if he's there before I have a panic attack?"_

"Yeah, I have to go by there anyway on patrol." He said with a little sigh.

"_Okay thanks, bye."_ She said hanging up on him.

He pulled up to his house and saw that the lights were still on. That pointed to his son at least being there or still awake. He parked the cruiser and went inside his house. The TV was on in the living room so he went in there first.

At first he wasn't sure he was seeing things right when he found them sleeping in there. A pretty little blonde girl was leaning against Stiles with her head resting on his shoulder as he rested his head against hers. Scott sat on the floor, also asleep, between their legs with his head resting on Stiles' knee. Sheriff Stilinski quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the Kodak moment.

"Mmm…" Scott started to wake up and looked around.

"Scott, do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked the boy.

"Nine something?" he said and the Sheriff chuckled.

"It's one in the morning." He told him.

"I'll call my mom… and sleep here." Scott said sleepily.

"Okay, but can you please tell me who the blonde girl is?" He asked and Scott looked over at Stiles and Nicole.

"Oh that's Nicole White." He told him with a sleepy smile, "She's our new friend."

"Are those two…" he trailed off and Scott laughed a little.

"Nah, but they would be kind of cute together." Scott said looking at them and yawning.

"Hmm…" Stiles started to wake up at the sound of their voices which caused Nicole whine in her sleep.

"Stiles wake up." He told his son who blinked awake.

"Sup dad?" he said and then noticed Nicole on his shoulder, "Uh…"

"Wake her up and take her home." He said to him, "Scott can stay the night, but no girls."

"Girls? Nicole is a girl?" Stiles faked being surprised by this news.

"I heard that." She said elbowing him as she woke up.

"Ow that hurt." He said holding his ribs.

"You'll live." She mumbled sitting up like a normal human being, "Oh and despite being a skinny kid you make a really nice pillow."

"Thanks, I do try to be comfy." He said yawning.

"Can you give me a ride home now?" she asked Stiles and he nodded.

"Your parents are probably worried about you." She jumped at the sound of Sheriff Stilinski's voice since she hadn't noticed him yet. Both the boys laughed at her jumpiness.

"Oh, uh, my parents are out of town on work right now so I highly doubt they're worrying." She said to him.

"Your parents trust you enough to let you stay home alone?" he said and she nodded.

"They don't care what I do as long as I go to school, ballet practice, don't do drugs, and don't get knocked up." She said honestly to him, "They sound lovely don't they?"

"Since you're alone so often I'll make sure to patrol out where you live." He said and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said to him and then turned to Stiles who seemed to be completely awake again, "So are you going to give me a ride home or am I walking?"

"Yeah, come on Scott." Stiles said and Scott shook his head sleepily.

"Go on without me… I'm too tired." He yawned in between and then curled up on the couch.

"Okay." Stiles said with a shrug and then turned to Nicole, "So where do you live?"

* * *

It was a big house with a large driveway and garage. Stiles wondered how rich her adoptive parents really were if they could afford this monster of a house. It reminded him of Jackson's parents a little, but she was nicer than him by a long shot. He looked over at her as he parked in her driveway and found that she was asleep again.

"Nicole wake up." He said and she didn't even move. Stiles sighed and slid closer to her and gave her shoulder a little shake. "Wake up, your home."

"Uhh…" Nicole shrugged off his hand in her sleep.

"Nicole, please wake up." Stiles shook her a little harder as he moved closer to her.

"Wha –?" she said leaning forward as she woke up and smashed their lips together. They froze for a second in pure shock as they're eyes widened and then they were part pressing themselves against opposite doors of the jeep. "You kissed me!"

"I didn't kiss you! You kissed me!" Stiles shouted at her in shock.

"No you were right there! I just… oh my gosh." She was as red as a tomato.

"Let's-Let's just pretend this never happened." He shuddered as she covered her face with her hands.

"Pretend it never happened? Your stole my first kiss!" she yelled at him with her face still flaming red.

"Hey it was my first too!" he yelled back at her and then they just stared at each other.

"I feel so violated." She said looking away from him and shaking her head.

"I wanted my first kiss to be with Lydia Martin." He said and she snorted.

"I saw her sucking face with Jackson Whittemore in an empty class room today." She said and immediately regretted it from the depressed look on his face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"No, it's okay." He said softly, "They've always been together anyway."

"Okay, uh let's start over, I'll go back to sleep you can wake me up and I won't mention them or anything." She said and he laughed a little and nodded. She leaned back and against the door and closed her eyes.

"Nicole, wake up." He said laughing.

"Stiles~!" she threw her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, "Thank you for driving me home." She pulled him in to a tight hug and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek, "You're the best friend ever~!"

She jumped out of his jeep leaving him surprised by her actions. He hadn't expected her to kiss him again even if it was only on the cheek. Still he couldn't help, but smile since he had gotten to kiss a pretty cute girl even if she wasn't Lydia Martin. Maybe he didn't have a chance with Lydia, but Nicole was a whole other story.

* * *

Nicole walked up to her room with a smile on her face. Sure, she had a little crush on Stiles, but little was the key word. She tossed her back pack onto her bed and threw her jacket over her desk chair as she made her way to the bathroom. She began pulling her shirt off as she went, but then froze.

"Is someone here?" she asked pulling her shirt back down and turning around slowly. She listened for a heartbeat, but heard nothing. She was alone, but Derek Hale's scent was all over her room.

Nicole flipped the light switch next to the bathroom door and dug her phone out of her bag. She had six contacts, mom, dad, Scott, Stiles, and Erica. She dialed Scott's knowing that Stiles would still be on the road and she didn't want him to have an accident trying to answer her call.

"_Hello?"_ A sleepy voice answered her.

"This is Nicole." She said as her voice began to shake, "Derek Hale was in my room, I can smell him."

"_Stiles just pulled up we'll be there in a few minutes." _She let them in when they got there and they went up to her room.

"I can smell him." Scott said and then walked over to her window and opened it, "I think he's been up here a lot."

"Why would you say that?" Stiles asked and Scott looked over at Nicole who seemed paler than usual.

"He's been watching me hasn't he?" she said and Scott nodded, "I h-hate to sound like a girl, but I don't want to be alone."

"I'm going to call my dad and tell him that someone ran out of your house after I left and see if he'll let you stay over at my place." Stiles told her as he patted her back.

"Okay." She said softly as she leaned against him slightly.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski stared at the two boys asleep in the living room. Scott was snoring with his mouth open on the recliner while Stiles was cuddling with his pillow and mumbling something about Lydia in his sleep. He had made Stiles give up his room to Nicole, like a gentleman, last night when she was too scared to be alone. The sound of someone coming down the stairs got his attention.

"Hi, Mr. Stilinski thanks again for letting me stay here last night." She said giving him a nervous smile.

"Oh it's okay." He said knowing that something had actually happened last night from the way she had been. He knew he couldn't always believe what his son or Scott said, but something had really shaken her.

"I can cook breakfast if that's okay?" she asked and he shrugged.

"If you want to; a woman hasn't cooked in that kitchen for a long time, and I'm not that great a cook anyway." He said as she smiled and walked into the kitchen.

The smell of French toast cooking woke Scott first and then Stiles. The smell eventually drew the Sheriff as well. She didn't notice them as they all watched her cook in anticipation. Nicole turned around to wake them up and found them smiling sleepily at her.

"Are you guys going to help me with the dishes?" she asked them.

"Yes they are." Stiles' Dad said before either of them opened their mouths.

"Good." She said smiling happily at them as she brought four plates over to the table and then the French toast and syrup. "Is this what a family meal is like?"

"Yeah kind of," Scott said and then tore into his food.

"My parents never do this kind of thing." She said quietly as Stiles dad got up to put his dishes away.

"Well welcome to the pack." Stiles said throwing his hands in the air.

"You mean family." Scott said glaring at him.

"Oh yeah, I meant family." He said glad his father had just walked out of the room.

* * *

Cut The Dotted Line: I was all like "AWWW~!" when I was writing that part for Stiles and Nicole. Did you like the Stiles/Nicole Fluff? Did you? Did you like it? A lot? A little bit? Please tell me in your next review~? *Giggles* ^v^ I would love to thank my reviewers for all my lovely reviews and the two that were super long! I love long reviews! I also take suggestions if anyone has any drop them on me! I need help with Derek fluff... So far I've made my OC terrified of him... Nothing I can't fix though, so, don't forget to Cut The Dotted Line~!


	4. You Like Her

Nicole slipped into her house smelling the air and noticing that Derek's scent wasn't down stairs. She flipped on the lights in the kitchen and got something to eat. She had spent the entire weekend at Stiles's house. Although she was only supposed to stay over Friday, but she snuck in through the window and Sheriff Stilinski only complained a little when he found Stiles sleeping on the couch again. Nicole had the suspicion that her cooking was the cause of that.

After she ate she went up stairs only smelling Scott and Stiles's scent. When she opened her bed room door she expected to smell just a lingering scent, but it was strong, like he had marked it, but hadn't just been there. She knew he wouldn't have marked it because that was just sick. So she walked over and flipped on the lights to see why it smelled too strongly of Derek Hale.

That's when she saw that something that shouldn't have been there was on the bed post up by her pillows. It was a black leather jacket and it had a post-it note stuck to it. She walked over and grabbed the note.

_Hope you like leather_.

She crumpled the note and threw it in the trash can next to her computer desk. Nicole looked at the leather jacket angrily and then smirked darkly. His scent seemed to amplify as she pulled the jacket off of her bed post and for a moment she was a little thrown by it. Derek's scent didn't smell too bad and honestly Nicole found it a little comforting, but nevertheless she walked over to the window and balled up the jacket and threw it out.

After closing and locking the window she took a shower and went to bed. The next morning when she got into her car to drive to school there sat his jacket in the back of her car. She drove to school quickly and then threw the jacket in the trash before she went to her locker. She sat through all of her classes quietly thinking about why he would do that until the class right before lunch.

"Scott, I found out why he broke in, he put his leather jacket in my room." Nicole said as they sat in Professor Harris's class.

"Why would he do that?" Scott asked her.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out at lunch –!"

"Ms. White!" Nicole jumped and fell out of her chair causing the class to erupt in laughter. She quickly got back in her chair and smiled nervously at her teacher. "Would you like detention for talking in class?"

"No sir." She said sitting up straighter.

"Then stop acting like Mr. Stilinski and pay attention."

"Yes sir." She said smiling apologetically at Stiles who gave her a smile back.

After class Nicole walked to her locker and Stiles followed after her as he talked to her. She was blocked out what he was saying as she thought about why Derek would keep trying to give his jacket to her. It just didn't make since to her at all, and then she smelled it. She stared at her locker for a moment and then opened it and low and behold there was that damned jacket. Something in Nicole just snapped.

* * *

"I swear I'll rip out your slut ass throat if I see this jacket one more time!" Nicole slammed Erica into the wall when she walked into the girls' rest room. All the other girls cleared out of there quickly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Erica said and Nicole threw the jacket at her.

"One of you has been putting that thing in my car and locker and I damn well know you're the only person that knows my combination!" Nicole shouted at her.

"Derek told us to leave you alone." Erica told her as she picked up the jacket.

"Well, tell him to leave me the hell alone!" She screamed at her, "I'm not part of his pack; I'm in Scott's pack!"

"Fine I'll relay your message back to him, just stop screaming." She snapped at her and Nicole stormed out of the rest room and right into Stiles. He had waited for her and he could tell by her glowing silver eyes that she was upset, but the yells were also a good indicator of that as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked her and she looked at him and shook her head, "Come on you can tell me."

"Derek left his leather jacket in my room and I threw it out the window, and then I get in my car this morning and there it is." She said staring blankly a head as she got control of her inner wolf, "I threw it in the thrash when I got to school and it showed up –"

"In your locker," Stiles finished for her and she nodded, "If it would help I could give you my jacket?"

"Maybe," She said with a smile as he defused her anger, "I do like your scent better than Derek's."

"You sniffed me?" he said and she laughed.

"I slept in your bed if I remember correctly, so I pretty much know your scent." She said and he smiled.

"Good, now let's go get my jacket." He said putting his arm around her shoulders happy that she didn't mind this time.

* * *

"She didn't recognize the scent at all." Derek said and Erica shook her head.

"No, but she slammed me into a wall." She said with a shrug, "For a tiny little thing she sure is strong."

"So she was mad?" he said and she nodded at Isaac and Boyd walked up to the car.

"She threatened to rip out my throat." Erica said and he shrugged like it was nothing new, "I listened to her heart beat, she meant what she said."

Derek smirked a little bit at hearing that.

* * *

"Hey." Allison smiled cheerfully as Nicole jumped out of Stiles's jeep.

"What's up?" she said to her as Scott jumped out from the back. She had called shotgun before him and sat by Stiles as they drove to the drive-in movie theater.

"Not much, I'm just going to steal Scott for a while." She said smiling happily at him.

"Hey did Lydia say she was coming?" Stiles said as he came around the front of his jeep.

"Yeah, about that…" Allison smiled sadly at him, "… Jackson is bringing her… as his date."

"Oh, well, okay." He said with a little hurt showing in his voice.

"I'm really sorry, I tried to get her to come alone, but… they're back together again." She said and he shrugged.

"I figured as much." He said as Jackson and Lydia pulled up between Stiles's jeep and Allison's car.

"Hey." Jackson said rolling down his window since they were all right next to his car.

"Allison, I love that shirt on you!" Lydia said as she leaned over Jackson.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. Stiles slowly retreated to his jeep and Nicole followed his lead.

"You okay?" she asked him and he shrugged.

"I'm as 'bout as okay as I ever am." He said and she smiled gently at him.

"Ya know we could always ditch them and go do something else?" she suggested to him with a shrug.

"Like what?" he said grumpily.

"Well Mr. Sourpuss, my mother once told me that chocolate cures a broken heart." She said smiling and he just stared at her, "Do you want to go out for milk shake?"

"You didn't want to come here to begin with did you?" he said and she shook her head.

"Nope, I just wanted to take a nap in your jeep while you watched the movie with 'she who won't be named'." She said the end part in a silly deep voice that made him crack a smile.

"Alright, I'll text Scott that he's going to need a ride home with Allison then." Stiles said and she fist pumped in triumph.

* * *

"… So now are you going to tell me about your family history?" he said and she nodded.

"Well, I don't remember a lot of things from my childhood." She said staring into her chocolate milkshake, "I saw… my mom, my aunt, and cousin get shot and killed in front of me when I was ten years old, but I don't remember much else." She was quiet for a moment, "That actually happened a few miles out from Beacon hills, of course I knew what we were so I never told anyone about that."

"You've never told anyone that you saw your family…" Stiles trailed off in shock.

"I don't even know what my last name or my date of birth is so I doubt they would've believed me anyway." She said looking up at him, "But I do remember they were trying to get away from something."

"Like what?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Probably the hunters that killed them," She said to him, "I remember that whatever we were running from had me so scared I hid under the bed in the hotel room. I remember there was a weird smell and then they came into the room. They shot them in the heads while they slept and then took their bodies and anything that had blood on it."

"You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to." Stiles said to her and she shook her head.

"I need to get this out." She said to him, "After that happened I stayed in that room for a really long time and then I left. I walked the streets for a while before the cops found me sleeping in an alley and took me into the station. They asked me things like who I was, but I only remembered my first name was Nicole and I was ten years old."

"Do you remember anything else?" he asked and she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Something hit my head and that's why I don't remember." She said opening her eyes, "I was put up for foster care after that and my parents are the ones that took me in and then adopted me shortly thereafter. My mom couldn't have children or something, but anyway that's me."

"Wow… uh thanks for letting me be the first you've ever talk about that with." He said to her and she smiled.

"Thanks for being the first to listen." She said to him.

"Well I'm always up for chat." Stiles said with a smile. He noticed for the first time that she was still wearing his jacket even though it was extremely huge on her. It came down to her knees and she had to push up the sleeves to use her hands. He couldn't help but think it was cute on her.

"So you've really liked Lydia that long?" she said to him and he laughed.

"Yeah, but…" he shrugged.

"Are you falling out of love?" she asked him and he sighed.

"Something like, that." He said and then smiled, "So you know what my dad does, what about your parents?"

"Well… my mom is a designer and spends most of her time in Hollywood or wherever, and my dad is a lieutenant general in the military." She said with a shrug, "The only time my mom is home is if he's home and he's almost never home."

"You're not close to them?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I… I'm kind of daddy's little girl." She said smiling a little, "He's like my best friend, which is probably why I'm better friends with you and Scott than I am Allison and Lydia."

"I get it; you are kind of a tomboy." He said and she frowned.

"I am not a tomboy." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"I didn't mean to offend you." He said and she cracked a smile, "Hey were you faking?"

"Duh," she said to him, "I know I'm one of the guys."

"Yeah you're like one of the guys that are short and have the body of a girl." He said and she stopped smiling.

"I'm not short everyone else is just freakishly tall." She said and he laughed.

"Maybe you'll have a growth spurt one of these days." He pondered mostly to himself.

"Maybe I can kick you under the table." She said and he laughed.

"Hey there's no need to get violent." He said rather than cracking another short joke, "I didn't know you were so touchy about your height."

"You would be touchy too if they always paired you up with the twelve year olds in ballet too." She said and he laughed.

"I bet you show them up though don't you?" he said and she smirked and nodded.

* * *

The two teenagers sat in the booth laughing not noticing that they were being watched carefully. Chris knew that his daughter was actually on a date with Scott McCall, but he knew they wouldn't do anything drastic when they could be seen. He and his father were more concerned with whether or not there was another werewolf in their group of friends. Nicole White seemed to be normal to them, but they knew some werewolves were good at hiding.

"Do you think she is one?" he asked and Gerard shook his head.

"No, but I think she knows about them." He answered him, "Now let's go find out what Allison is doing with her 'not' boyfriend."

* * *

"Oh shit." Stiles cursed as he looked a text message, "Uh, we've got to go pick up Scott, Allison's dad showed up and made her go home."

"The werewolf hunter guy?" she said a little nervously.

"Yeah, he shouldn't still be there so don't worry." He could tell she was a little scared of hunters.

"Alright, I'll get in the back this time." She said as they left the booth and went to his jeep. It was a quick and quiet ride to the drive-in theater, but they found Scott standing outside the drive-in by the sign telling what movie was playing. He got into the jeep unhappily and Stiles got ready to go, but someone pulled up behind him blocking his path.

"Not this again." Scott said throwing his head back as Chris Argent walked up to the window.

"Scott." He said and then grabbed the boy through the window. Nicole grabbed Stiles's arm that was closest to his door in fear, "How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from Allison before you understand what I am telling you?"

"It won't happen again sir." He lied pathetically.

"Oh it better not, because if it does I promise you it will be the last time." Chris threatened him and Scott nodded. He pushed the boy back in his seat and stormed back to his SUV and drove away.

"Hey are you going to be okay?" Scott turned around and looked at Nicole. He could hear her heart pounding spastically in her chest.

"Nicole you're hurting my arm." Stiles said prying her hand off of his arm, "Nicole?"

"I think she's having a panic attack." Scott said calmly and Stiles cursed.

"I just told her that they wouldn't be here." He said turning around in his seat and looked at her, "Nicole you need to breathe, look at me." She looked at him, "Breathe, okay." She took a sharp breath and shook a little, "Do you know what's making you panic?"

"He…" she burst into tears, "… he-he smelled like gun powder."

"He always smells like that." Scott said with a shrug.

"Shut up." Stiles said to Scott and he blinked in surprise as his friend turned back to Nicole, "He's gone now, so you're going to be alright."

"I know." She said nodding as Stiles turned around in his seat and opened the glove compartment in his jeep. He pulled out a hand full of napkins and handed them to her. "Thank you."

"Anytime," He said smiling half heartedly. When she had finally calmed down Stiles started his jeep and drove her home. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, honest." She said and Scott could hear her pulse jump as she lied, but he didn't say anything.

"Okay, if you need anything or you need to talk, call me." He said worriedly.

"Okay, thanks for… helping me through my freak out." She said smiling a little. That smile told Stiles she was okay enough for him to let her go.

"Alright, see you at school." He said before giving her a quick hug.

"Hey, wait." She said before he got back in his jeep, "Do you want your jacket back?"

"Uh, I'll get it tomorrow at school." He said waving her off and got into his jeep. Stiles watched as she walked up the steps and into her house before taking off.

"You like her." Scott accused him.

"No, I like Lydia remember?" Stiles said to him sarcastically.

"Then why isn't Lydia wearing your jacket?" Scott said and Stiles glared at him for a moment before looking back at the road.

"Because Lydia is probably wearing Jackson's jacket." He said to him, "And I told her to wear it because Derek kept trying to give his to her."

"She saw Derek?" Scott asked and Stiles shook his head.

"No, but Erica didn't put the jacket in her house, car, or locker, so who else would it be?" he said glancing at him and then back at the road.

"Good point." Scott said as they pulled up to his house.

"Well, see you at school then." Stiles said to him.

"I don't get a hug?" he teased and Stiles laughed.

"Get out."

* * *

"Hey, you're home kind of late." Stiles's dad said as he walked through the door.

"Uh, yeah, sorry," Stiles said with a stressed sigh.

"Is everything alright?" he asked him and Stiles shrugged.

"Nicole had a panic attack today, but I talked her through it." He said leaning against the door frame that led into the kitchen.

"So, she's alright?" he asked with worry and Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, I sat there and talked to her until she was back to her usual self." He told him with a smile, "She was kind of stressed out at school, and I tried to get her to talk about her life before she was adopted by the Whites which stressed her out more, and then this jerk started yelling at us and that's when she had the attack."

"Are you alright after all that?" he asked and Stiles nodded.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, she just scared the hell outta me."

"I imagine." He said with a light chuckle.

"Well, I'm going to bed, night dad." Stiles headed up stairs and flopped on his bed and sighed. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts before dialing Nicole.

* * *

"Hello?" Nicole answered her phone as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Hey, it's me." Stiles said happily, "what cha up to?"

"Nothing," She said looking down at her bleeding wrist and the blood covered sink, "Nothing at all."

* * *

Cut The Dotted Line: Okay, I know someone is going to hate that Nicole is a cutter, but just deal with it. I had someone leave me a rude comment on my other fanfic account and it kinda has me upset. Anyway, tell me what you think, but please don't be rude. I also went back and changed that Nicole's family was killed when she was ten, not six, so don't freak out when you see that... And don't forget to Cut The Dotted Line~!


	5. Cuts and Almost Kisses

Stiles watched her for a second as she put her books in her locker and took a few out. He couldn't help but think about just how cute she looked in his jacket. She was no Lydia Martin though, but Nicole was sweeter. Of course he had seen her angry or maybe just irritated before. He walked up to her before someone noticed him staring, or Scott started teasing him again.

"Hey." He said to her happily.

"Oh hey," She said smiling brightly, "I know I said I'd give your jacket back today, but I'm kinda cold, you don't mind if I wear it until lunchtime?"

"Sure, I don't care." He said smiling, "Your kind of fulfilling my dream of having a girl wear my jacket around all the time."

"The only difference is that you were imagining it was Lydia and not me, right?" she said smirking knowingly at him.

"Well, you're both cute." He said the first thing he thought and blushed at his own words.

"Aw~! You're so sweet." She said punching him in the arm. Nicole didn't think anything of him calling her cute, she just though Stiles was being… well, Stiles. "Whelp, I gotta go to class, see ya later~!"

"Uh, 'kay bye," He said as she spun around and walked to class. She walked pass Scott who gave her a weird look as he walked up to Stiles.

"She smells like blood again." Scott said worriedly.

"Why do you think she smells like blood?" Stiles asked him also concerned.

"I think I have a pretty good idea why." He said as they watched her walk to class.

* * *

Scott never got a chance to talk to Nicole in class, but she always sat with him and Stiles at lunch. She was already sitting there waiting for them with a cheery smile on her face. They sat down and Stiles cracked a joke that made her laugh, but he always made her laugh. Scott listened to her heart beat as he looked at her with worry.

"Nicole," he said and she looked at him with a smile, until she saw his expression, "Do… do you cut yourself?"

"…" her grey-blue eyes widened momentarily and she looked away, "…I don't have to answer that."

"Nicole?" Stiles looked at her with worry as she flinched at the sound of his voice. She stood up and quickly walked away, leaving his jacket hanging on the back of her chair. They both stood up, Stiles snatched his jacket and followed after her, but she was fast when she was scared. "Why did you say that?"

"I didn't know she would run off if I asked." Scott said as they looked around for her.

"Can you listen to see if you can hear her?" Stiles asked as they walked down the hall. Scott stopped and listened for a moment and then someone's hands were over his ears.

"If you can't find her then she doesn't want to be found." Erica said as he took her hands off Scott's head.

"Yeah, well we just found out…" Stiles trailed off not wanting to let Erica know.

"You figured out that she cuts?" Erica guessed unimpressed.

"Yeah," Scott said watching her carefully.

"Well you went about asking her the wrong way." Erica said to him, "She's like a… wolf, if you demand her she feels cornered, and then she'll run."

"That's not what my inner wolf –"

"Yeah, well your inner wolf isn't an Omega." She said folding her arms across her chest, "Yours acts and thinks like an Alpha."

"Do you know where she is?" Stiles asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to tell you." She said and he sighed, "Trust me you wouldn't like what you'd find."

"What would I find?" Stiles asked and she smiled a little.

"She went home." She said and he took off walking towards the exit.

"What's he going to find?" Scott asked her and she laughed.

"Well when dad almost died last year and I went over to her house I found her and her arms looked like hamburger." She said to him, "My guess is she'll have a similar reaction to him finding out."

"Was she alright after that?" he asked and she nodded.

"I had seizure and she helped me through it like that." She told him, "So she'll probably be fine."

"Do you know why it takes her so long to heal?" he asked before he went to go find Stiles.

"You know how Derek said that we're stronger in a pack, right?" she said and he nodded, "Well, when we 'wolf-out' for the first time and don't have an Alpha, or in her case, completely alone, it makes us physically weaker."

"I wasn't part of –"

"You had Derek, and your friends back then didn't you?" she said and he nodded, "Well she had no one."

"How is she so good at controlling it?" he said and she laughed.

"She's kept herself away from everyone to hide it; she's not good at controlling it at all." Erica said to him, "I mean, if I knew about werewolves before I would've been able to tell easily." Erica cocked her head to the side and sighed, "I've got to go, see ya, but word of advice, let Stiles deal with her alone."

"Why?" He asked and she laughed.

"You'll figure it out eventually." She said walking back to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Nicole?" Stiles walked into her house after knocking for five minutes straight. Her car was in the driveway so he knew she had to be here. He walked up the steps quietly to her room and listened.

"You need to stop doing that." A deep voice demanded. Stiles knew that voice.

"Leave me alone!" Nicole cried out as he reached her bedroom door. It swung open and she slammed into him.

"Nicole?" Stiles said as she clung to him for dear life. He looked up and saw Derek Hale standing there in her room.

"Stiles," Derek said nodding to him, "maybe I can't get her to stop cutting, but you can."

"…" Stiles looked down at Nicole who was crying silently against his chest and then back up at Derek, "… why do you keep bothering her."

"I'm trying to get her to remember." He told him.

"I don't want to remember! Just leave me the hell alone!" she screamed into Stiles' chest.

"For now I'll leave you alone." He said and then walked past them quickly. Stiles watched him go and listened for the door to shut before turning his attention to her.

"Hey, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Stiles said stepping back to look at her. He saw then that she had fresh cuts on her wrists which she hid behind her back when he saw them. "Lemme see." He said holding out his hand to her. Nicole looked at his hand then up at him before reluctantly showing him her wrists. "Do you have any rubbing alcohol?"

"In the hallway bathroom," She said pointing to a door. Stiles grabbed her by the hand and tugged her along.

"Sit." He said as he opened the medicine cabinet. Nicole sat down on the toilet lid and stared at her feet with her head down. Stiles kneeled in front of her and gently grabbed her hand and turned it over. "This'll sting a little." She flinched as he cleaned the deep cuts on her wrist quietly. She was now watching his intensely focused expression as he stayed uncharacteristically quiet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She said softly, "are you… okay?"

"I don't know; I'm feeling a little numb right now." He said and she nodded.

"I'm sorry." Her voice cracked and he looked up at her.

"It's okay." He said reaching up and wiping away a tear that escaped from her eyes.

"Are you still going to talk to me? You don't think I'm… a freak do you?" she asked and he chuckled a little.

"My best friends are werewolves and nearly get me killed on a daily basis; you doing this –" he nodded to her wrists, "– doesn't change anything."

"Thank you." She said to him with a sad smile.

"For what?" he said throwing the red cotton ball in the trash and getting a fresh white one.

"For including me as one of your best friends,"

"Well you are." He said looking up at her, "Anyway, why did you freak out?"

"Scott…" she looked away from him and frowned, "… he kind of intimidates me."

"Really?" he snorted at her remark.

"It's because he's a beta, but he acts like an Alpha, and… and I'm still an Omega." She said looking back at him.

"You are not –"

"I am, if you haven't noticed the only person I don't back from is you… and Erica, but that's because, well, she's Erica." Nicole shrugged, "But still I act like an Omega." He looked up at her and shook his head as he looked back at her wrist as he cleaned it, "Stiles, say something?"

"Why don't you back down to me?" he asked her and she opened her mouth and then closed it.

"I'm not sure – ow, that hurt." She said pulling her wrist away from him a little.

"Sorry, I should've warned you I was starting on the other wrist." He said cleaning it.

"Hey, how did you know I'd be here?" she asked and he grimaced a little.

"Erica told us…" he said quietly.

"Scott isn't…?" she asked and he shrugged.

"If he does come here do you want me to get rid of him?" he asked and she nodded, "why did you start doing this?"

"I… I kept remembering things from… before I was adopted… and… I clawed my wrist… it happen the first time I turned into a werewolf." She said watching him again.

"Well… don't do it again." He said throwing the cotton ball away and standing up to get some gauze and medical tap that was up in the cabinet, "Please, promise me?"

"I promise." She said sticking out her pinky which made him smile. They pinky promised and he wrapped her wrists.

"Do you want me to go back to school?" he asked her and she shook her head, "Well, you have me here all day then."

"Good. I'm going to go e-mail my mom that I walked out of school because I felt sick and that I'm skipping ballet tonight." She said standing up and walking out of the bathroom with Stiles in tow.

Stiles sat on her bed and watched her type as he tried to think of a lie that would explain too his father why he walked out of school. He kept coming up with a blank since his mind kept going back to those cuts on her arms. She worried him, and he really hoped she'd keep her promise to him. The object of most of his thoughts turned around in her chair and watched him again.

"Stiles…?" her voice broke the silence and he looked up at her.

"I'm trying to think of what I can tell my dad to get me out of trouble for skipping school."

"Tell him the truth." She said and he looked up at her in surprise, "Tell him I freaked out and ran home, you went after me to see if I was okay, and you stayed with me all day to make sure I stayed that way."

"I didn't think of that." He said to her with a smile, "it'd make since, since I told him yesterday you had a panic attack, but I left out the part about it being because of Mr. Argent."

"Why'd you tell him?" she asked cocking her head to the side. Stiles almost commented that she looked like a puppy when she did that, but he didn't want her to stop since it was cute.

"I got home late and he wondered why." He said and she smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, you didn't get in trouble did you?" she said standing up and then sat on the bed next to him.

"Nah, I wasn't that late anyway." He said with a shrug and a smile. She smiled and blinked sleepily up at him. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She said nodding as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Why was Derek here?" he asked and she sighed.

"He got here two minutes before you did; he tried to stop me from…" she looked at her bandaged wrists, "… and he said I need to remember about my family, my real family."

"Why?" Stiles asked and she sighed.

"I don't know." She said laying back, "I'm tired and my eyes burn from crying."

"Well I feel like someone kicked my puppy." He said flopping back next to her.

"Someone did kick one of your puppies." She said smiling at him.

"Yeah and no one better ever do it again." He said smiling back at her.

* * *

Stiles blinked awake to a dark room. He was lying on his side and he could feel someone curled up in a ball lying next to him. Their face was snuggled against his chest and his arm was around them. He didn't understand why he had suddenly woken up in the night. That's when he heard banging on the front door.

Stumbling in his half awake state he made his way down stairs and opened the front door. His dad stood there with the 'angry-dad-face' on which only seemed to get worse when he saw his son. That's when he snapped to reality and realized he wasn't at home and he was in a whole hell of a lot of trouble.

"Get your ass home right now!" Sheriff Stilinski snapped at his son.

"Dad, please let me explain!" Stiles said not moving from the door way.

"No. I don't want to hear it!" Stiles could tell his dad was really mad at him this time

"Dad, please?" he said and his father huffed.

"I swear if you lie to me –"

"Dad I'm not going to lie, Nicole freaked out at school and I followed her home, I was worried about her so I stayed and we fell asleep." He said honestly.

"Is she alright?" he asked and Stiles sighed.

"Yeah, I think so, but she's asleep right now." He said glancing over his shoulder and up the stairs.

"Well I think it is great that you finally have a girlfriend Stiles, but this is a little bit too far." He said to Stiles.

"No dad we're not dating, we're just friends." Stiles explained quickly, while a blush crept to his face.

His father sighed. "It doesn't matter what she is to you, you should never skip school for anyone, you understand?"

"Yeah, I won't do it again." He said biting his lip, "So do I still have to go home."

"Oh yeah, your still in trouble, its six hours past your curfew, which is now 7:30." He said and Stiles gapped at him in shock.

"But dad!" he said to him.

"Don't 'but dad' me, get in your jeep and go home." His dad said.

"Can I at least –" He started to gesture to the stair case behind him, but his dad cut him off.

"Home. Now."

Stiles sighed, trudged over to his jeep and got in. He hoped Nicole didn't worry when she woke up alone, and he hoped that Derek left her alone. As he drove home he thought about what Nicole said Derek wanted her to do; to remember. If his father wasn't behind him he would've stopped at Scott's house to tell what had happened. As he pulled into the driveway up to his house he grabbed his phone and began to text Scott.

"You're grounded from your phone too." Stiles jumped when he heard his dad at his window.

"Dad you almost gave me a heart attack!" Stiles said and then his dad's words hit him, "Wait, what?"

"Give me the phone Stiles." He said as he quickly sent the message. Stiles handed his dad the phone and sighed.

"So how long am I in for?" Stiles asked and his dad gave him a hard look.

"It depends on how long I'm mad for." He said and his son cringed.

"I really am sorry." Stiles said to him softly. His dad just shook his head and walked towards the house.

* * *

Nicole sat down next to Stiles at the lunch table. She had been avoiding him most of the day, but she was tired of being alone. He looked over at her and smiled at her cheerfully.

"Sorry about yesterday." She said looking at the drawing pad in her hands.

"Oh, it's okay." He told her with a smile.

"When did you leave last night, I didn't hear you go." She asked and he laughed.

"My dad came and… forced me to leave." He said and she blinked in surprise, "My new curfew is 7:30 and I have no idea when I'll get my phone back."

"You can just use mine until you get yours back." She said handing him her phone.

"I can't do that." He told her pushing her phone back towards her.

"You're the only one that messages me, if I need to get a hold of you for whatever reason I can get my mom's old cell and have it turned back on in nothing flat." She said pushing her phone back towards him as two people sat down.

"Hey, what's going on?" Allison asked them.

"Not much." Nicole said putting her phone in Stiles's pocket when he tried to give it back to her. He finally gave up with the overly determined werewolf before she growled at him.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go shopping with us today after school." Lydia said with a smile.

"Uh…" Nicole blinked at them.

"Yeah, kind of like girls night out." Allison said to her as she mulled it over.

"Sure, I guess." Nicole agreed and then noticed someone was missing, "Where's Scott anyway?"

"Dentist," Allison and Stiles said at the same time.

"So when did you two get together?" Lydia asked and Stiles and Nicole looked at her in confusion, "Oh so you're not dating?"

"Nope, we're just friends." Nicole said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm totally single." Stiles said smiling happily at her.

"I'm going back out with Jackson again." She said thrilled and not at all noticing how Stiles seemed a little saddened by that, "so what about you Nicole?"

"What about me?" she said with a smile as Jackson walked over.

"Are you with anyone?" Lydia asked her as Jackson put an arm around her.

"I'm not interested in anyone." Nicole said and Jackson could hear her lie.

"You totally just lied." She looked at him in confusion.

"I-I did not." She said to him and he laughed.

"Yeah, you did, so who is he?" he asked and Stiles could see her start to panic.

"Hey, leave her alone, if she likes someone it's her own business no one else's." Stiles said to him.

"I was just teasing her." He said as his eyes glowed their Kanima yellow at him.

"I don't care, leave her alone." He said to him.

"Stiles, I'm fine you don't have to bite his head off." Nicole said elbowing him in the side.

"I know, sorry." Stiles mumbled with a shrug.

"Aw, aren't you two just cute." Jackson hissed and Nicole looked up at him with glowing eyes. Jackson's eyes began to glow again and they seemed to be sizing each other up. Luckily only Allison and Stiles seemed to notice since Lydia was looking at her nails with a horrified expression at her chipped finger nails.

"Oh my god!" Lydia's outburst made them both snap out of their glowing eyed glaring match, "If we're going to the mall I really need to get my nails done."

"Yeah that's a great idea." Allison said and Nicole glanced back over at Jackson who was smirking at her. She growled at him and showed him her teeth, but it looked more like a crazy smile.

"What was that?" Lydia said looking at Nicole who stopped acting like a wolf and laughed nervously.

"Uh, my stomach, I'm hungry." She said reaching over and grabbing a chicken strip that Stiles had on his tray.

"If you eat that you're buying me a chilly dog after school." He said and she smiled.

"Fine, but if I do that means you're going with us shopping." Nicole said and then popped the piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Sweet, he can be our pack mule then!" Lydia said smiling.

"Okay, so whose car are we taking?" Allison asked them.

"Who has a bigger car?" Lydia asked.

"My dad's SUV is in the garage, we can take it." Nicole said with a shrug.

"Awesome." Stiles said, "Hey, uh, what's a pack mule?"

"Well let's just say you're in for a work out." Jackson said to him with a laugh.

* * *

"What was up with you and Jackson giving each other the glowing eyes?" Stiles asked as they went into her garage to get the SUV.

"Tonight's the full moon; I kind of always get a little irritable." She said with a shrug.

"At least I don't have to worry about you making out with Lydia the day of the full moon." He said and she laughed.

"Scott made out with her?" she said and he frowned.

"Yeah, I was a little… a lot mad at him for that one." He said and she smiled.

"Well I am better at controlling myself; after all I've been practicing since I was twelve." She said walking over to a tool bench and pulling out drawers.

"You were twelve when you wolfed-out for the first time?" he said and she shrugged.

"Yeah, but it wasn't my first full moon that made me do that." She said and he looked at her with a confused expression.

"What was it?" he asked and she looked at him with a 'do-you-really-wanna-know' look, "Oh…"

"That's usually the way it is with born female werewolves." She said and he laughed nervously.

"What are you looking for anyway?" he asked as she slammed another drawer closed in frustration.

"The clicker thingy that opens the garage door," She said looking around on shelves, "Damn it."

"I'll help." Stiles said as she growled in frustration. He looked up high since he was taller than her. He sighed as he couldn't find it on any of the shelves and turned around to look at the SUV. He laughed when he saw it. "It's on top on the SUV."

"Yay you found it!" she said happily running around the SUV as he grabbed it. Nicole went to snatch it out of his hands, but he held it above her head. "Stiles!"

"You gotta reach for it." He said teasing her.

"Darn you!" she said grabbing his shoulder and just about climbing up him. Stiles didn't think anything about how they were pressed together in very inappropriate way for friends.

"Aw, is Nicole too short?" He said as she wrapped her legs around his waist to reach higher. He put his arm around her to keep her from falling.

"Stiles come on!" she said looking in the face. It was at this moment they realized just what it looked like they were doing and stared at each other. They both just froze there staring as they began to blush. Her hand that was reaching for the remove still gripped his wrist, but it loosened a little as they stared at each other. Their noses were almost touching, and if she tilted her head and he leaned forward just a little more they'd be –!

"Hey, what's taking so – oh?" Allison walked through the garage door to find them accidently wrapped in each other's arms.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Stiles said as Nicole put her feet on the ground.

"Y-yeah, he was just trying to keep the remote from me." She said blushing and looking away from her as they backed away from each other.

"Okay, um Lydia got lost and went back home, so I'll just lead you to her house." She said blushing at the awkwardness of the situation, "So I'll be waiting outside for you guys."

"Alright," Nicole said nodding as Allison walked out the door quickly. They stood there for a minute before looking at each other.

"What… just happened?" he said blushing at her.

"I don't know; maybe it's just the full moon." Nicole said with a nervous laugh, "w-we should go before she starts to think we're doing something in here."

"Yeah, good idea,"

* * *

"Take those to the SUV, and we'll meet you in Clair's." Lydia said as Nicole tried handing Stiles the keys which she just ended up sticking in his mouth. Stiles was indeed used as a pack mule by the three girls. Allison and Nicole felt a little bad about it, even though he said he didn't mind, but that was mostly because Lydia wanted someone to carry everything for her. Nicole watched him with pity in her eyes as he made his way to the escalator.

"You really like him, don't you?" Allison said softly as she looked at a display rack outside a store. She knew Nicole could hear her even though she was standing far from her.

Nicole walked over to her since Lydia was already in the store nosing around. She said nothing as she stood there looking at the clothes. It was obvious that Nicole liked him, but she knew he didn't feel that way for her. Stiles only had eyes for Lydia, and Nicole knew that this crush was only going to result in her getting her heart broken.

"I think he likes you too." Allison said and Nicole smiled a little.

"It doesn't matter if he likes me, he only wants Lydia." She said softly as her smile faded.

"Yeah, but he has no chance with her." Allison said with pity for him and then looked around to make sure Lydia wasn't nearby, "Don't tell anyone I said this, but Jackson told me that when his family and Lydia goes on their summer trip to Mexico, he was going to run off and marry her."

"Really?" Nicole said almost laughing, but Allison looked so serious she didn't.

"Yeah, but he hasn't asked her yet." She said and smiled, "I think it's kind of romantic."

"I guess it is…" Nicole said with a shrug, "… I don't know; Jackson doesn't seem like that kind of romantic."

"I didn't think so either, but since they got back together he's been really sweet to her." Allison said with a smile.

"Okay, but I don't like the guy." Nicole said honestly to her.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed you two giving each other the 'stink eye' at lunch." Allison said with a nervous laugh.

"I partially blame that on the full moon, but…" she shrugged as she dropped her sentence.

* * *

Stiles sighed as he walked back into the mall. He was never, ever, ever going to go shopping with those three again, he might with them separately, but never with all them again. It was bad enough when just Lydia made him carry everything, but when she forced the other two to hand their things over to him, it was horrible. He'd rather do suicide laps for three hours in lacrosse practice than carry their bags everywhere for them. Heck that was like carrying fifty or sixty pounds while doing suicides.

"Stiles," he jumped about a foot in the air.

"Derek, what the hell?" He said since he hadn't expected the Alpha to be at the mall of all places, "I swear someone needs to tie a bell around your neck or something."

"Uh-huh," he said not paying attention to what Stiles said per usual, "listen can you ask Nicole if she remembers anything about her –"

"Dude, I'm not asking her about her past for you; the last time I did that she almost cried and then went and had a panic attack later on, so no, you can just forget it." Stiles said waving his hands around frantically. Derek could smell fear and he knew that he still scared him.

"She's more likely to remember on the full moon, plus she's your girlfriend so she'll feel more comfortable –"

"She is not my girlfriend!" Stiles said in exasperation, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because your scent is all over her and her scent is all over you, humans just think it because you're always together." Derek said quickly to get back to what he had to say, "Now will you ask her –"

"How are our scents all over each other?" Stiles said cutting Derek off.

"I don't know, did you cuddle or something?" Derek answered his question with a question.

"Well, not on purpose." Stiles said smiling sheepishly and shrugging.

"Stiles, I really don't want to hear about that." Derek said putting his hands in front of him as if that would stop Stiles's motor mouth, "She needs to remember her past Stiles, and you can help her."

"Why do you want her to remember?" Stiles asked him, "Do you know something about her past that you're not telling?"

"I'm not sure if it's her past." He said to him, "that's why she needs to remember."

"Then why don't you go ask her?" Stiles said to him.

"The last time I tried that she stuck me with the knife she was using to cut herself with." He said in a growl and Stiles gave him an angry look.

"She isn't doing that anymore, so don't bring it up." Stiles glared at him and Derek laughed.

"We'll see how long that lasts." Derek mumbled as he noticed that Stiles wasn't scared anymore, but angry.

"If you'd leave her alone she probably won't do it again." Stiles snapped at him and Derek raised his brows.

"You sure are jumping to defend her pretty quickly." Derek said and Stiles gave him one last glare before walking away to find the girls.

* * *

Cut The Dotted Line: I was going to split this into two chapters but I know everyone likes long chapters so... This is 5,055 words. My friend that I force to read this had a hissy fit 'cause he didn't want to read this much (And yet I read what he writes with no complaints). Also if you haven't figured it out yet, this story is OC/Stiles. I'm sorry I teased you Derek/OC lovers out there with the idea that Nicole could end up with him, but I got a sudden idea and... well Derek just couldn't be with her if I went though with my idea. Plus she's 16, and as hot as Derek a pedophile is just creepy. Besides that who doesn't love all this Stiles/Nicole fluff~! I only got three reveiws for the last chapter and that seriously hurt my heart, guys! I like, cried and everything (just kidding)! But I'd hate to be one of those people that hold chapters for review-ransom. Any whooo... REVEIW... please? And don't forget to Cut The Dotted Line~!


	6. Missing on a Full Moon

Stiles flopped onto his bed; he was tired and worn out from carrying bags for the girls all afternoon. He usually didn't get to bed at nine especially on a full moon, but with his curfew lowered and him being unusually tired he hit the hay. Of course the universe was never working in his favor and a knock at his window woke him about an hour later.

He groaned, but walked over to his window expecting to find Scott or maybe even Nicole, but that wasn't the case.

"Ah –!" A clawed hand covered his mouth to muffle his scream. Stiles fought against his assailant as they tried to pull him though the window. Finally they hit him hard enough in the head to knock him out and they dragged him away.

* * *

Nicole sat in her shower as cold water rained down on her. She was half-shifted as she fought against the strength of the full moon. Normally by now she would've been shredding her wrists to keep herself from shifting, but she couldn't rely on pain to keep her grounded if she wanted to keep her promise to Stiles. So she used the thought of Stiles to keep herself calm.

She looked over at her jeans on the bathroom floor before reaching up and turning the water off. Nicole texted him with her mom's old cell phone and waited for him to text back, but she got no reply fifteen minutes later. That wasn't like him, he always messaged back and if his dad had taken the phone she knew the sheriff would've messaged her saying so.

Texting Scott she asked him if he could reach Stiles, but he told her that he couldn't either. They both agreed that it wasn't like him to just ignore them, so they decided to go to his house. Rather than driving Scott just ran since he was under the full moon's curse.

"Stiles?" Scott had gotten there first since he lived closer. The window leading to Stiles' room was wide open and as he looked around he could smell another scent.

"He's not here is he?" Nicole said when she jumped onto the roof.

"No." he said and she let out a low growl.

"Derek was here." Scott looked over at her and jumped. He hadn't expected to see a wolfed out girl sitting there. She was still small, but he could tell she had real power and strength behind her small frame.

"We'll find them." Scott told her when he smelled her fear mixed with anger. She looked up at him and nodded as her silver eyes glowed.

"Stiles would've closed his window if he went with Derek willingly." She said pulling her phone out of her jean pocket and typing with her clawed fingers. Nicole cocked her head and listened for a moment and smiled. "He must have my phone with him since I don't hear it vibrating."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you gave him your phone." Scott said cocking his head to the side, "why'd you give it to him anyway? I mean besides it being your fault he got in trouble and all."

"I… I don't want to lose contact with him." She said looking away from him.

"Hey, I get that you like him, I mean, don't tell her this, but Allison told me about what happened in the garage." He said and she looked up at him with wide eyes and a blush.

"What were her exact words?" Nicole demanded from him with a growl.

"She said 'I found them in each other's arms; I thought they were about to kiss' and if you ask me I'd say he's into you too." He said using a girly voice for Allison.

"But he wants –"

"Lydia will never return those feelings and he's starting to realize that." Scott told her and she shrugged, "I can ask him about it if you'd like?"

"No, please don't do that." She said and then the sound of something moving in the bushes got their attention. Out popped Allison who waved with a smile.

"Hey!" she whispered to them and they both jumped off the roof.

"I think it might be a good idea to find another place to talk." Scott said and the girls nodded.

"My car is parked a little ways away." Nicole said as they walked out of the yard, "How are we going to find –?"

Nicole's phone began to sing 'Best Friend' by Harry Nilsson and she fumbled with her phone to get it to stop singing. She normally had her phone on vibrate and she didn't worry about Stiles hearing the song she picked for his ring tone since he would never call her while they were in the same room. Allison and Scott laughed as she put the phone to her ear.

"_Nicole?"_ relief flooded her system at the sound of hearing Stiles' voice.

"Stiles, are you okay? Where are you?" she asked him worriedly.

"_I'm… sitting next to Derek in his Camaro."_ He told her and she growled.

"Derek, I swear when I find you I'm going to rip your throat out!" she snarled into the phone, Scott and Allison shared a worried look. Nicole could hear the Alpha's laughter on the other end even though Stiles was still holding the phone.

"_Nicole, I'm fine, well other than a slight concussion from being knocked out, oh and I think I have black eye."_ He told her and she growled again.

"_I told you she'd react like that."_ Derek laughed when he heard her growl, _"if I killed you I bet she'd go insane."_

"No." her face blanched when she heard that. Scott could hear what he said and growled as he smelled her fear.

"_I'm sorry Nicole I've got to go." _Stiles said to quickly and then rattled off where they were.

"_Damn it Stiles!"_ Derek snarled before he hung up.

Nicole threw her keys to Allison and took off running. She knew Scott heard where they were so she wasn't worried about them finding her. She ran as fast as her legs would take her. It wasn't long until she came to where the car was still sitting.

"Now will you tell me why you're doing this?" Stiles demanded as he hung up on Nicole.

"You're important to her." Derek said with a shrug, "I want to see if threatening to harm you will bring back any memories for her."

"Why does she need to remember?" Stiles asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"I'll explain it to you later." He said with a shrug.

"Why do I even bother?" Stiles huffed.

"She's here." Derek said ignoring Stiles as he looked out the window, but Nicole was nowhere to be seen.

"Where? I don't –!"

The whole car shook as she landed on the hood snarling. Stiles just gaped at Nicole who was staring down Derek and baring her wolf-like teeth at him. Derek only smiled at her in a non-threatening manner and then he looked over at Stiles who was still staring at Nicole. The sound that came out of her was more of a roar than a growl, but she still got her point across.

"Fine, I won't hurt your little boyfriend." Derek said and then reached down and turned on his car, "But this might hurt you a little."

Nicole's eyes widened as he drove down the open road. She dug her nails into the hood of his car. Stiles looked at Derek and he seemed like he was going for a joyride and didn't even notice the teenage girl on his car.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles demanded him.

"Put your belt on." Derek answered as he sped up.

"You're going to kill her!" Stiles said to him and Derek sighed.

"She'll only die if she breaks her neck." He said nonchalantly as Stiles put on his belt.

"Stop!" Stiles screamed at him.

"Okay," Derek said hitting the breaks. Stiles almost hit the dashboard, but his belt caught him.

Nicole went flying and hit the pavement rolling. She just laid there in a heap in the middle of the road. Stiles felt like his heart stopped when she didn't get up. Derek unlocked Stiles' door, but he didn't move. His legs felt like they were made of jell-o.

"She's dead." Stiles' voice cracked.

"No, she's still alive." He said to him as she sat up.

"Oh thank god." Stiles opened the door and ran out. Derek drove away from them as Stiles ran up to her and tired hugging her but she snarled at him.

"Nicole? What's wrong?" Stiles didn't understand why she was acting like an animal, well, a wolf really. He took a step towards her and she took a step back growling as she limped. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said gently to her as he tried to edge closer to her, "It's alright, Nicole."

"Stiles!" Scott jumped onto the highway. Nicole bolted when she saw him and Stiles just watched her run since he knew he'd never keep up with her. "What's wrong with Nicole?"

"I think she let her inner wolf take over." Stiles said feeling sad at seeing her run away, "She was starting to calm down before you scared her."

"I'll go after her." Scott said, but Stiles grabbed his arm.

"No, I don't think you'd help much with her." Stiles said to him, "just let her calm down and she'll go back home in the morning."

"I just hope she doesn't run into any hunters." Scott said making Stiles heart beat faster in worry.

* * *

Nicole wasn't sure how her feet led her to the old burnt house, but the scents under the smell of ash and decay comforted her like Derek's scent. As she walks up to the house she could smell that he had been there a few months ago, but he hadn't come back since. She could smell another scent that was far more comforting than Derek's, but also kind of familiar.

She plopped herself onto the steps and shifted back to human as she calmed down. As her heart rate lowered she realized she had left Stiles in the middle of a country road with Scott. She didn't worry about him as much since he was with Scott; she knew he'd be safe.

The snapping of a twig brought her attention to the other side of porch and then an arrow hit the wall. She jumped to her feet and took off running as fast as she could.

"No, don't go that way!" she looked over her shoulder and saw a half transformed Jackson running towards her.

"Then where?" she shouted at him.

"Up the house!" He said pulling himself up the porch and onto the roof. Nicole leapt after him as he disappeared on the other side of the roof. When she got to the other side she saw him jump into a tree so she followed his lead. They jumped from the tree running as arrows flew past them. Jackson cried out and she saw he had gotten tagged in the side, but he pulled it out and kept right on running. He had shifted back by now, but that didn't seem to stop them from shooting arrows.

Suddenly Jackson flipped upside down and Nicole turned clawing right above his feet and cutting through rope with her claws. He fell to the ground and jumped to his feet running again. They kept running until they reached a bridge with a car parked on it. He leapt up and got in the drives seat and Nicole got into the passenger's seat. He drove as fast as his Porsche could go and didn't slow down until they could see street lights.

"What were you doing out there?" He asked her.

"I accidently let my inner wolf take over and I ran into the woods." She said to him.

"So you didn't go to the Hale house on purpose?" he asked her.

"No, did you?" she asked him a little freaked out that she had gone straight to Derek's old house.

"I got chased there." He said to her.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what are you?" she said looking over at him and wondering why he was shirtless.

"I'm a Kanima, and I've only just recently figured out how to control my… shift or whatever, but I'm still effected by the full moon." He told her.

"I thought werewolves were the only shape shifters that existed." She said softly.

"I was actually bitten by Derek Hale, and became this instead of…" he trailed off and she nodded.

"Either way you'd still be hunted." She said with a sigh.

"No kidding." He said rubbing his completely healed side where the arrow hit him, "So, did Derek turn you too?"

"No, I was born a werewolf." She said as he nodded, "my family was killed by hunters though."

"That sucks." He said and she shrugged.

"Be thankful yours aren't like you, they'd probably kill them in front of you too." She said looking away from him sadly.

"I'm adopted, so I'm not really close to mine." He said and she laughed at the irony.

"I was adopted by humans too." She said looking back over at him, "they're never home and totally oblivious when they are around me. It makes me wonder if they ever care enough to check on me at night. The last full moon they were home for they never noticed the subtle changes in me."

"Mine are the same way." He said and they sat there in silence for a few moments, "Uh, where do you live? I'll take you home."

"Thanks…" she said and then told him where to go.

* * *

Stiles smiled cheerfully as someone sat next to him at lunch. He expected it to be Nicole, but he was surprised to find Lydia sitting there smiling at him. It wasn't like he didn't love the fact that it was Lydia sitting next to him, he was just worried about Nicole. He looked around and saw no Nicole so he looked at Lydia.

"Hi." He said and she smiled.

"Hi." She said back to him, "Do you still need help with your science homework?"

"Yeah, actually I do." He said surprised she was offering to help.

On the other side of the cafeteria Nicole walked in to see them talking and Stiles failing miserably at flirting with Lydia. She liked Stiles, but it was painfully obvious that she wasn't interested. Nicole turned around to walk out of the cafeteria so that he wasn't too embarrassed when Lydia realized he was hitting on her. When she turned around she ran her face right into Jackson's chest.

"Ow, why do you have a chest like a brick wall?" she said rubbing her nose.

"Why does your boyfriend always have to hit on my girlfriend?" he said watching them angrily.

"He's not my boyfriend, and you and I both know he's never gonna get anywhere with her." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"If he's not your boyfriend then why does it smell like you've been all over each other?" he asked her and she blushed.

"We hang out a lot…" she mumbled looking at her feet.

"He's your boyfriend." He said and she attempted to scowl at him, but it looked more like a pout, "Stop pouting, it's not cute."

"You might believe that, but you just lied to yourself." She said spinning around and walking over to where Lydia was helping Stiles' with his science homework. Jackson laughed and followed her. He knew she how she felt about Lydia, but if she could play nice with her, he could with Stiles, because he liked Stiles about as much she liked Lydia.

* * *

Cut The Dotted Line: Sorry I haven't written on this much, but I was working on my new fanfic Pack Rules (if you haven't read please do, you'll probably love it) and my friend totally dissed this chapter so I re-wrote it and then he told me that he only did that because I told him to read it, but if he told me to read something of his I'd never do that to him. He can be a total ass sometimes... Anyway, I'd love to hear what you think of my story 'cause I really need a confidence boost right now. Sorry it's such a short chapter, I usually write 8 page chapters, but I didn't on this one. What did you think of the things that happened between Nicole and Jackson? Do any of you want Stiles and Nicole together yet? Oh and I also wanted to let anyone that wanted this to be Derek/OC (if any of you are still reading?) that I will be writing a story that is Derek/OC, but I want to finish this first. Morana out~!


	7. And then Darkness

Erica, Isaac, and Boyd listened to Derek pace up and down the aisle inside the subway car. He had been pacing for a good hour and they were getting tired of hearing his foot falls. Erica groaned feeling annoyed as she smelled her Alpha's frustration. Boyd inched away from her a little when he saw her claws were out. Isaac shifted in his seat on the floor wondering if Derek was ever going to tell them what was bothering him. The subway car creaked and Erica threw the table that was in front of her.

"I swear if you don't stop pacing I'm going to break your legs." Erica snarled at Derek and they all heard him chuckle softly.

"Can't you tell us what's going on?" Isaac asked him as he stepped out of the subway car, "It has to do with Nicole, doesn't it?"

"I'm trying to get her to remember her past." Derek said sitting down on a crate.

"Why?" Boyd asked furrowing his brows.

"She doesn't want to remember." Erica said shaking her head, "I asked her about it back when we were friends and she said she forgot it for reason and it needs to stay forgotten."

"You know her somehow, like you knew her when she was a child?" Boyd said and Derek sighed resting his elbows on his knees and covering his face with his hands.

"Nicole Hale." Isaac said as his eyes lit up with realization, "I've seen her name on a head stone in the grave yard; she made it out of the fire that killed your family."

"There were four people that escaped the fire, besides my sister and me." Derek said looking at the floor, "My uncle's wife, my mother, and two of my cousins. We tracked them for a while, but when we found the last place they had been we could smell gunpowder, knock out gas, and blood. They said that they found their ashes in the house, but it was a lie. Hunters killed them and all these years I thought they were gone, but then you –" he looked up at Erica, "– brought my cousin to my attention."

"How did they make it out of that house?" Erica asked enthralled by his words.

"When I was part of Peter's pack he asked me about them, he said he carried her out and before he threw her into her mother's arms a flaming chunk of the ceiling hit them. I told him my sister and I tracked them, but we were sure the hunters had got them."

"He's alive now though." Boyd said and Derek nodded.

"Yeah, but he skipped town after Gerard lost control of Jackson." Erica said and Derek shook his head.

"I found his scent in the woods the other day, that's why I need her in my pack. I need to get to her before he does, because if I don't he'll twist her mind and use her. He doesn't care that she's his daughter." Derek said and Isaac stood up, "Where are you going?"

"You stopped keeping watch on her a few days ago, I'll watch her tonight." He said and Derek nodded.

"Call me or howl if you see him." Derek told him as he walked out.

"When are you going to tell her about this?" Erica asked him.

"I'll talk to her, but she doesn't need to know Peter's alive yet." He said to her.

"Maybe we should get Scott back in the pack?" Boyd spoke up.

"I'm actually going to work on that." Derek said with a sigh, "But for now I'm going to go talk to someone else."

* * *

Stiles walked into his bedroom ready to change into bed clothes and crash, but then jumped about three feet into the air when he saw Derek sprawled across his bed. Derek sat up now that he wasn't alone and Stiles closed his bedroom door. The one day that everything was going good for him, Derek just had to show up in his bedroom. He knew nothing good could come from him being there.

"Sorry to interrupt your nap, but what the hell are you doing here?" Stiles asked him and Derek stood up.

"I need to talk to you about Scott and Nicole." Derek said confusing Stiles since he usually broke into his house to talk about one or the other not both.

"Why?" Stiles asked and Derek walked toward him and he stepped back pressing against the door, but Derek didn't slam him around like he thought he would.

"Peter is back in Beacon Hills." Derek said to him, "Neither of them have an actual pack, and if Peter did what I think he did, they'll either end up dead or worse."

"You think he's going to kill them?" Stiles felt his chest tighten at the thought of losing either of them.

"There's more you need to know."

* * *

_The next day..._

"She doesn't need to know." Stiles said as Scott stared at the dash board of the jeep.

"She has every right to know who she really is!" Scott shouted and Stiles sighed.

"You don't get it, Nicole is a jumpy nervous mess of a werewolf and if her little escapade with a knife after you cornered her and demanded to know if she was cutting herself tells us anything it's that she can't handle a lot being thrown at her." Stiles said to him.

"You never told me what happened, all I knew was you skipped school and got grounded." Scott said and Stiles closed his eyes.

"That's probably because I've been with her more than I have you." He said with a sigh, "But then again you're always with Allison."

"Yeah… Sorry if I've been a sucky friend lately." Scott said giving him a sheepish look.

"It's okay." Stiles said with a sigh, "I just don't think she needs to know unless Derek decides to tell her, but it is up to you whether or not you want to be part of Derek's pack."

"I… I'm going to join his pack, but we need to tell her that. It's her choice whether or not she joins him." Scott said and Stiles nodded.

"She has to join his pack, if she doesn't… If Peter finds out who she is…" Stiles ran his hands over his face, "… It's hard to say what could be going on in Peter's mind."

"Let's just calm down and then find her." Scott said since he could smell Stiles start to panic a little.

"Okay." Stiles said and then his phone started ringing.

* * *

Nicole smiled a little as they walked through the woods. Her inner wolf had always loved the woods and just being surrounded by nature. Lydia on the other hand didn't have the same feelings, but it was just the girls so she didn't complain too much about it. Allison wanted to do target practice and Lydia wanted to just hang out, so they compromised and decided to hang out while Allison shot arrows at a poor unsuspecting tree. Nicole had brought snacks, a blanket to sit on, and her emergency first aid kit in a basket. The only thing that made it even better was that she had barrowed – without permission – Stiles' red hoodie.

"_Oh my gawd, look at little red riding hood."_ She clearly remembered hearing Lydia say while she walked towards her car.

Nicole smiled over at her friends, Allison with her bow slung over her shoulder, and Lydia was thankfully wearing the right kind of shoes for this trek through the woods. She and Lydia were going to watch Allison practice for a while before eating and probably gossiping. It felt nice to be away from the guys even if she did miss Stiles.

"Hey," Lydia said pausing to lean over and look at something, "What's this?"

Nicole started to turn around when she felt her feet move out from under her. The world flipped and she felt a slight pain in her head and then there was darkness.

* * *

"Hello?" Stiles said as he answered his phone. To his surprise it was a hysterical Lydia screaming in his ear. "Slow down and tell me what happened." He listened still not understanding what she was saying because she was crying. He heard the sound of someone telling her to give them the phone and then he was talking to Allison.

"Stiles?" she asked unsure of who she was talking to.

"Yes, will you please tell me what's going on?" he asked her.

"Lydia tripped a trip line and Nicole got caught, but she slammed her head off the ground and we can't get her to respond to us, my dad is driving her to the hospital right now." Allison said and he could hear the fear in her voice.

"I'm on my way there now." He said to her, "bye."

"What's going on?" Scott asked him.

"Nicole's hurt." He said driving a little faster than he should have.

"How'd she get hurt?" Scott asked him.

"She got caught in a trap and she slammed her head off the ground, Allison's dad showed up and is now taking her to the hospital." He said to Scott.

"I'm going to call my mom to give her a heads up on what's coming." Scott said pulling out his phone.

* * *

Stiles and Scott walked into the waiting room and were greeted by a distraught Lydia. She blamed herself for Nicole getting hurt and she wanted to know why they lied about what happened. Allison had told them that she had fallen out of a tree and not the truth for obvious reasons. No one explained anything to her as usual, and then Jackson came to get her and they left.

"Hey." Ms. McCall came into the waiting room.

"Is she okay? Is she awake? Can we see her?" Stiles began to ask her a million questions at once.

"Whoa, slow down." She said to him, "She's still out cold; I was wondering if any of you know how I can get a hold of her parents?"

"Uh… no." Stiles said when the other two looked at him.

"I bet Erica would know." Scott spoke up.

"Well find this Erica girl and then tell me how to contact Nicole's parents." Ms. McCall said walking out of the room.

"Do either of you have her number?" Scott asked them.

"No, but I bet Derek can get her here." Stiles said and Scott nodded.

"I'll call him, and you tell Allison what we just found out." Scott said walking out of the waiting room.

* * *

Morana's Ramble: I'm sooo sorry I haven't wrote in such a long time guys! School just started for me and everything is crazy right now. I write more at night then during the day anyway so with my night time taken away from me I don't have much time to write, but I'm trying! So... what'd you think of this chapter? Do you want a fluffy chapter coming up soon? Or...? I love it when you guys tell me what you want to read~! Morana out~~!


	8. Author's NoteApology

Hi. Yeah… not a new chapter. Don't hate me yet, I come bearing good news. I think?

After thinking about this for a little while I've decided that I'm going to rewrite this story. I've improved a lot since I started it and I personally hate what I did with it. So, I'm fix it. I plan on writing it all before ever posting anything. That way I'm not stopping randomly like I did, and I am sorry about that.

I can't really come up with a good excuse for why I stopped writing either. I've been very… depressed and stuff. Let's not get into my personal life though. I know none of you really want to hear about it. Depression cause writer's block, so yeah, that's why I haven't been writing.

Anyway, I'm going to start writing again, and I may or may not start rewriting for my other stories too, I will keep posting on Pack Rules. That I do know for sure. I'm sorry for not writing on this. I really am. I hope I'll be forgiven.

I will try to rewrite and finish this as quickly as I can. It's going to follow closer to the show. That means a lot of the fluff with Nicole and Stiles is going to be gone. However I will find a way to compensate. It'll still be Nicole x Stiles. Don't worry. She may or may not still be related to the Hales. She may or may not be a werewolf. I'm still considering these possibilities. However, she'll still be the same old Nicole.

I promise to post a chapter telling you when I will be posting the new story or if I already have. Once again I apologize for stopping this story. I actually had this all planned out (in my head), but now that I think about it. It was a really crappy ending. So… yeah, it's being rewritten. Moriana out~!


End file.
